


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to Disney World

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Elizabeth's first trip to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the date for Disney World and Aaron and Beth get married

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story a couple of nights ago.

Aaron, Dave, Erin and Beth all set the date for Disney which will be the day after Christmas to New Year's Day. So October came and Aaron and Beth get married on Halloween with Dave, Erin, Jack and Elizabeth there. So for a week Erin lets him take off for a few days for their honeymoon and that Jack can stay with them until he and Beth get back from their honeymoon. Aaron, Beth, Jack, Erin, Dave and Elizabeth go out to dinner. Then Aaron, Beth and Jack head home and get clothes packed for a few days. Then they drop off at Dave and Erin's house. Dave says to them that he called a hotel in Williamsburg and put it under Aaron's name for the reservation. So this way he doesn't feel like he had to be treated twice by him and Erin. Then he says to Jack behave for Dave and Erin.


	2. Aaron and Beth return and trip planning continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue planning the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also thinking about putting aunt and uncle in front of all the names.

Dave and Erin bring Jack back to where he, his father and stepmother live along with Elizabeth. As they wait for them to return Dave starts dinner for everyone. When Aaron and Beth get home dinner is already cooked. Erin is setting the table with Jack and Dave is in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. While they are having dinner Aaron and Beth say they have been talking about how Jack should start calling them aunt and uncle. Then they say the same thing about Elizabeth when she gets older. Once the children are down the women join the men in the living room. They discuss on what to do the days they are there. After the meeting for Disney Erin goes in and gets Elizabeth from where she is. Again Jack has his arm around Elizabeth and Erin takes a picture with her phone and sends it to the others. So Erin grabs Elizabeth and Beth comes up and pulls the covers back over Jack.


	3. The week before the trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Beth pack for the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would make the men go on a case.

The week before the trip Erin and Beth pack the clothes. The men get called in on an emergency case. The women spend time together. The men check in on the women every night to see how they are doing. Erin asks Dave how long he thinks this case will be.? Dave says a few days maybe more. Then Erin lets Beth know how much longer until they see their husbands. Beth says I hope they get home soon. Erin agrees with Beth about that. So a few days after Erin asked Dave how much longer he and Aaron walk in and surprise them while they are having dinner. Erin says she had a great time hanging out with Beth and Jack. Aaron thanks her for letting Beth and Jack stay with her while they were on the case.


	4. Christmas and leaving for Disney World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotchners go over to the Rossi's for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to do two holidays but the other one will be mentioned.

So Christmas came and the Hotchners go to the Rossi's for Christmas like they did for Thanksgiving. Everyone opens their presents for each other and then sit down to dinner. After that the Hotchners go home and go to bed early because the Rossi's are doing the same thing. Then the next day they get up early for the trip. Once in the cars Dave calls Aaron and they decide to stop for breakfast on the way. They come upon a rest stop and there is a food court and they get Cinnabon for breakfast once everyone uses the bathroom. Then they get back on the road and continue down. Once they arrive in Disney they go to the hotel to check in but it is a little early. So they go and explore the parks for a little bit. Then they go back and check in to the rooms. So later on that night they go out to dinner. Then after dinner they go back to the rooms and turn in for the night.


	5. The first day in Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day Erin and Beth go shopping along with Elizabeth. While Dave, Aaron and Jack go on the rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Elizabeth is too young to be going on the rides I put her with Erin and Beth.

On the first day in Disney Erin and Beth go shopping along with Elizabeth. While Dave, Aaron and Jack go on the rides. After that they meet up for lunch. Then the women watch the boys on the rides. So then the last ride they go to is the carousel and Dave and Erin agree to let Elizabeth go on this ride. Also Beth and Erin go on it but they go to one of the benches. Then they go out to dinner. After dinner they go back to the hotel and get ready for bed. But before they turn in they watch a movie. The movie they chose was Beauty and the Beast and it helped to put Elizabeth to sleep. Once the movie is over Dave takes Elizabeth from Erin she can get up. Dave puts her down in the middle of them in bed together. Erin says to him that they will watch a different movie tomorrow. Dave agrees with that. So the both kiss Elizabeth good night and Dave turns out the light so they can get some sleep.


	6. Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day they go to Epcot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought after the first day which was in Magic Kingdom I thought it would be nice to do Epcot the next day.

The next day they go to Epcot. When they got there they did around the world. They did all the countries. They got some souvenirs in the different countries. When they got hungry they got a little something to eat in Germany. Then after they were then for dinner they got something in England. Then they went back to the hotel. Then they got ready for bed. Before they turn in they watch Cinderella. Then they turn in for the night. Dave puts Elizabeth in her play pen. Then during the night Elizabeth cries and Erin gets up and feeds her and changes her diaper. Then puts her back in the play pen.


	7. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone rings in the New Year together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this.

After the parks they go out to dinner as a family. The waiter comes over to take their drink orders. Erin asks if they have sparkling cider. The waiter says he will ask the manager and he will be back. So the waiter asks the manager if they have sparkling cider. The manager says yes they do. So the waiter comes back and tells them that they do. So Beth orders four and Dave and Aaron both have scotch. Then after dinner they go back to the hotel and get ready to ring in the new year together. Then the balls drops and turn in.


	8. Leaving for D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home from Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of the series.

In the morning they get up and check out of the hotel. Stop at the first place they see for breakfast. Then they get back on the road and get home. Then after they get settled in the adults go out to dinner. Dave and Aaron call JJ to see if she will watch Elizabeth and Jack while they went out to dinner with each other. JJ says she will do it. At 6:00 Dave and Aaron drop the children off while Erin and Beth waited in the cars. Then they go to this one restaurant that Dave and Erin would go and eat while they were dating. So they get into the restaurant and have dinner. Meanwhile JJ is feeding the children. After the children are done eating JJ gives them a bath and puts their pajamas on. Then the children lay down. JJ puts Jack and Elizabeth in the same bed. Once the adults are done with dinner they go and get the children from JJ place and she says she put Elizabeth and Jack in the same bed. Dave says that it is fine because before Aaron and Beth moved into a house they would do that at his apartment. They thank JJ once again for doing this.


End file.
